Demonic Heart
by Shinigami Goddess
Summary: Sess/Kag Kagome finds herself teaching Sesshomaru's ward for a while after she's done with school herself, but when it's time to go back to her time for a while will she ever come back?... Blood, bad language, lemons, betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone..…..Just to let you know this is my first fanfic that I have ever written and I do hope that you all like it. It may take awhile for some update, but I will do my best to make the wait well worth it. And please let me know what you thing. Thank you.

Note: **I do not own the InuYasha story or anything that is of InuYasha.**

Chapter 1

"Down there Kirara." Kagome said as she pointed to an open field where two figures stood, awaiting her arrival. As Kirara landed, a green ugly toad came walking up to her.

"Lady Kagome, it is good to see you again." The toad bowed to Kagome and watched as she climbed off Kirara's back with a medium sized back-pack on her back.

"I'm sorry about the two month wait Jaken; finals with school and all. I hope Rin wasn't too much trouble for you." She said as she stroked the black diamond on Kirara's head and watched as she flew off back to Sango and the gang.

"How long shall you be staying with us this time Lady Kagome?" Jaken ask as he and Kagome walked over to Ah-Uh. Jaken climbed up on to one of the heads of Ah-Uh.

"Six months." Kagome answered as she climbed onto Ah-Uh. "That is if Lord Sesshomaru will permit it." Ah-Uh took flight and headed for the Western Castle.

"That is more than the few weeks that you usually stay Lady Kagome; had Inuyasha made you that up set?" Jaken asked puzzled as he turned around to look at the young human woman.

"No. It's just that I missed Rin so much and I don't have to go back to school for as while." She started to think back to those hard two months of studying for her high school finals. Before she left for her time, she had written a note to Sesshomaru letting him know that she would not be around for two months. She sent Kirara with the letter to Sesshomaru's castle. When she got home she did nothing but study; when she got her scores back she was so happy that she past all her classes and didn't have to stay any longer in her time for any more school.

" The Lord has gone out scouting the lands and will not be back till well after dark." Jaken said as he turned back around to look at were they were going.

"Then I shall ask him in the morning. At lest it gives me time to change my clothes." Kagome smiled a little to herself as she remembered the first time Sesshomaru had asked her to watch Rin at his castle. It was two years ago when he came to her; she was bathing in a hot spring, unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching her.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome let out a small sigh as she sunk deeper into the hot spring. The water coming up to her neck and her hair just pooled around her on top of the water. She let the hot water easy her sore mussels from today's battle and the fight with Inuyasha._

'_What do you thing you were doing Kagome!? You jump right in front of the demon and almost got yourself killed.!' Inuyasha yelled at her while she was getting dinner ready for the group._

'_I was going after the shard that the demon and drop and thanks to you he has it again!' Kagome yelled back to him._

'_Hmp…you nothing but a stupid bitch that's too weak to take care of herself. It's your fault that we are out here in the first place looking for the shards.' Inuyasha moved over to jump into a tree._

'_SIT!' Kagome yell and Inuyasha was pushed into the ground in mid jump. Kagome then stood up and walked over to her bag and pulled her bathing items out and a towel. 'Sango, dinner is almost done if you wouldn't mind finishing it.' Sango just gave a nod as she watch Kagome, who she thought to be a sister, walk into the forest._

_Kagome let out another soft sigh before she dunked her head under water, wetting her hair. After she came back up she grabbed her shampoo can put some in her hand and worked it in her hair till she thought that I was clean and did the same thing with the conditioner and body wash. She didn't use scented bathing items; ever time she did Inuyasha would complain on how it was too strong and he was tired of smelling her and it burning his nose._

_The golden eyes that watched her from a far belonged to a very powerful demon, but not just any demon, the demon lord of the west. Sesshomaru watched as she started to put the strange liquid in her hands and hair. He was glad that she no longer used the other stuff that she used to, it was to strong for his nose and cover up her own scent which was that of spring rain and lavender and a hint of sandalwood. No one else smelled of that in this world, not even other humans who smelled very unpleasant. He had watch her bather herself and now she was just sitting in the water._

_Sesshomaru heard a strange noise coming from the girl and noticed that she started humming. He was just about to jump down and confront her when she started to sing._

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty houseThat don't bother meI can take a few tears now and then and just let them outI'm not afraid to cry every once in a whileEven though going on with you gone still upsets meThere are days every now and again I pretend I'm okBut that's not what gets meWhat hurts the mostWas being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was tryin' to doIt's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I goBut I'm doin' ItIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill HarderGetting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heartThat I left unspokenWhat hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to doWhat hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to doNot seeing that loving youThat's what I was trying to doOoohhh...

_When she was done singing a tear from her eye and rolled down her cheek and fell into the hot spring, she had whispered something to herself that Sesshomaru couldn't hear. When she stood up and pulled her towel around her was when Sesshomaru decided that it was time to make his present know to her._

_Kagome jumped when she felt a strong aura and reached for her bow and arrows that she brought with her and hide under her towel. She notched and arrow and turned towards the area that she felt the aura and was ready to let the arrow fly when she saw that it was Sesshomaru, but she didn't lower the bow._

"_What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a stern voice._

_Sesshomaru raised a brow, 'She would still stand up to me and speak to me in a many that I could like her for and yet she does not fear me.' he thought as he gave Kagome a low warning growl, but he saw that she did not flinch. "Rin has asked for your present and time."_

_Kagome just looked at him with a confused look. "Is that all?" She asked, still not letting her bow down. She say Sesshomaru give a nod. "Then why didn't you bring her with you?"_

_Sesshomaru gave her another growl of annoyance but spoke in a calm and cold voice. "You will come with me to my castle and see her. You will not see her unless you are under my supervision." _

"_Fine…I'll be there tomorrow." She finally put her bow down and started to pick up her clothes._

"_Very well, but you will wear something more appropriate while in my castle." Sesshomaru turned around to leave but was stopped when Kagome spoke._

"_I don't have anything other than what I have… What I am I suppost to wear?" She asked confused._

"_Then I shall provide appropiate clothing for you while you are at the castle." With that Sesshomaru was gone._

_Kagome was trying to figure out what she had just gotten herself into as she got dressed and made her way back to camp. When she walked back to camp she say that everyone had eaten and there was some for her. Shippo was asleep on her sleeping bag, Sango and Miroku where talking to themselves and Inuyasha was no where to be found, but she knew where he was. He was with Kikyo again._

_End Flash back._

As the castle came into view Kagome smiled as she came out of her thoughts as she say her second home, she just hoped that Rin wasn't too up set. After they had landed Kagome turned to Joken, "Let Rin know that I am here and that I will join her in the garden in a few hours."

"Yes Lady Kagome." Jaken said with a bow before he was off.

As she made her way to the room Sesshomaru gave her, she was greeted with 'Welcome back' and ' It is good to see you again' all of them ending in calling her Lady. It had taken her almost a year to get use to it; for it was Sesshomaru's wish and orders that she be treated like the Lady of the castle, though she wasn't everyone did as such. Some didn't like the idea at first but they cam to respect her as the Lady of the Castle of the Moon.

When she came to her room, the first thing she did was head to the bathing area that was next to her room and only she could use it; she just had to get Inuyasha's scent off of her before Sesshomaru arrived back. She took her shampoo and conditioner from her bag, then placed the bag on the bed and went to the wardrobe to pick out a kimono for her to wear. She settled with a deep purple kimono that had small red roses on it and then went to bath herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Inuyasha will you please calm down?" Miroku asked as he and Sango and Shippo followed Inuyasha back to __Keada__'s village. Shippo, the little fox kit, was now 4 feet tall and too big to be riding on anybody's shoulders now, so he settled for walking next to Miroku and Sango._

"_Shut up Miroku…I need to know if Kagome when to the village before she went home. I still don't see why she's going to be gone for 6 months, she has a responsibility to up hold." Inuyasha growled as he pushed to get to the village, that was a 3 day walk away._

"_She wouldn't have to be away for such a long time if it wasn't for you Inuyasha." Shippo said._

"_WHAT!!! How is it my fault you little whelp?!" Inuyasha stopped and was about to knock Shippo up side the head._

"_I'm afraid he's right Inuyasha, if you would have just left her in her time at the times that she need she wouldn't be gone for such a long period of time." Miroku said._

"_You should really start treating her better Inuyasha, if you don't then she will never come back." Shippo said._

" _Look you little whelp, mommy isn't here to protect you now is she?" Inuyasha gave Shippo an evil look as he raised his fist, ready to strike._

"_No but we are Inuyasha." Miroku said as he held his staff out, ready to hit Inuyasha if he hurt Shippo._

_Inuyasha just huffed and stood straight and started walking again. "I'll go get Kagome anytime I damn well please. She's the only who can sense the shard and that's all she's good for." Inuyasha continued to walked towards the village. 'I guess they are right, I'm always hurting her without knowing it. I'm so stupid.' He sighed out just a little, but he stopped moving in mid stride as something seemed to pick at the back of his mind. Then he caught a scent in the air and stopped and looked around in the direction that the scent was coming from and then just jumped into the forest after it._

"_Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango asked before Shippo put a small hand on hand and shook his head. Sango became angry and make a sound that sounded like a growl. "One of these days he's going to pay for hurting Kagome like this." She said as she continued her way to the village._

"_I smelled the grave yard dirt and death and a mile back." Shippo just followed Sango and Miroku back to the village. "I just wish he would once see Kagome and not just Kikyo. But maybe Kagome could just leave Inuyasha and forget him, she's cried for him too many time in the past 4 years." Shippo huffed._

" _You right Shippo, but it's not in Kagome's nature to just abandon someone who need help." Miroku told Shippo, then he looked to where Inuyasha left and sighed. "I wonder how much more of this that Kagome can take before she's hurt or she snaps." Miroku looked a head of them and say Kirara land not to far off from them and they walked up to her. _

_Sango petted Kirara when she jumped in her arms after she transformed back into her little kitten stage and meowed at Sango._

_Laughing and giggling was heard coming from the gardens of the western castle. Kagome chased Rin around the garden playing tag. After a few minute stopped to catch her breath, she sat on a bench that was under a __Takizakura _tree. She looked up at the beautiful ancient tree and smiled, this was her favorite spot in the garden, other than the small pond with it's own little water fall. She looked over at where she had left Rin and watched her pick some flowers.

A female servant with short brown hair and green eyes, she was a wolf demon, came up to Kagome and gave a bow, "Lunch is ready my Lady." Kagome gave her a nod and thanked her before she left back for the kitchen.

Kagome stood up and looked over at Rin and smiled, "Rin…It's time for lunch." She watched as Rin ran up to her and handed her a ring of flowers. She smiled back at her, "Thank you Rin." Kagome led the way to the dinning hall as Rin started asking questions.

"Can we play again after we eat? OH,….can we go to the library and you can read to me?" Rin was bouncing by the time they reached the dinning hall.

"Rin, I believe that I will start teaching you how to read today. How does that sound?" Kagome asked in a soft and sweet voice.

"Really? You would teach me how to read?" Rin's eyes started to rim with tears and she jumped and hugged Kagome. "Thank you Kagome…Thank you."

As Sesshomaru, the great demon lord of the west, scouted his lands he caught the scent of spring rain, lavender and a hint of sandalwood. He took in a deep breath of that scent and let out a small sigh, 'It's been a while my little miko. I can't help but wonder how long you will be staying near me this time.' He thought to himself as he hurried to scout the lands so that you may get to see Kagome before she sleeps for the night.

_Flash Back_

_Sesshomaru stood on the balcony of his room that over looked the garden. He watched at Kagome read to Rin under the tree that was in the center of the garden, both of there smiling faces bringing up the garden and making it even more beautiful than it already was. But he was soon interrupted when he caught the scent of the other 3 lords of the lands._

_Sesshomaru let out a small growl and retreated to his room to walk out into the hall way to tell the servant to prepare for the other lords and get Kagome and Rin ready for lunch. After the servant were off doing as they were told he left for his study. 'I wonder what it is that brought the other lords here today.'_

_As everyone sat down for lunch a few servants came and gave everyone there plates of food. Raw meat for the lords and cooked meat for the humans. But the southern lord didn't touch his food, he was too busy being sickened at the site of the female humans sitting at the table and was just glaring at them, with his black eyes. The bat demons stairs didn't go unnoticed by the western lord._

"_Lord Ichirou, is there a problem with your food?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold but stern voice. He watched as Ichirou shook his head and went back to his food and started to eat. 'There just might be some trouble later with him.' Sesshomaru thought as he stole a quick glance at Kagome and Rin and saw that Rin was looking at the bat demon, but Kagome was still eating, not even carrying about the other lords. 'Strange human.' He thought before he went back to his food._

"_What is the meaning of this!" Ichirou shouted at Sesshomaru, after he and the other lords were in the library. "Why do you house humans. You of all demons, who hate humans even more than I, have two humans living here." There were now standing the middle of the library talking._

"_What I do in my castle and on my lands is of no concern of yours, Lord Ichirou." Sesshomaru spoke with an icy voice. "And you will do well to remember who's lands you are one." He growled._

_All the lords in the room turned towards the door when then heard someone opening the door. There stood a human with long black hair and an emerald green kimono on. "What do you want?" Ichirou spat._

_Kagome jumped a little out of surprise when he spoke, but she didn't have the scent of fear on her and this made Ichirou mad. Kagome gave a small bow, "I'm sorry my lords, I had thought that you were in the meeting hall. I had only came to gather a book or two so that I may read to the child." Kagome straighten up and head back for the door._

"_Get what you came for first." Sesshomaru spoke as he turned to the other lords, all of who had a look of surprise on their faces, but Ichirou's was mixed with surprise and anger._

"_Why do you have the humans here Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked the lord of the Northern Lands. He was a fox demon with long bright hair and bright green eyes._

"_I do not believe that I have to explain myself to you, Lord Yoshiro. For you too have humans walking the halls of your castle." Sesshomaru gave him a side ways glance as he spoke to him as he watched as Kagome walked to the shelves of books that lined the walls. After she found what she was looking for she walked up to the lords and bowed._

"_Thank you my lord, for allowing me to gather what I was looking for. Again I am sorry that I interrupted your meeting." She then turned and walked back to the door to leave. Ichirou thought she was taking to long to get out of his site._

"_Get out of here you filth." He spat at her._

"_You will do well to hold your tongue in my castle." Sesshomaru growled, and his eyes started to turn red. His eyes went back to normal when he felt a small and gentle hand tough his arm. He turned to see that Kagome had walked back over to him, but as to why he didn't know._

"_My Lord, you need not get mad over what he says about me….I am after all nothing more than a lowly human." She then looked at Ichirou. "And I am thankful for having a lord that will house me and my daughter to try and keep the peace amongst his lands. And it seems to be doing a good job, for there has not been any battles fought between human and demons in his lands since our stay. There for making his lands more tolerable and peaceful." Kagome then looked back up to Sesshomaru. "Again, I thank you my Lord." She then walked out of the room, leaving four surprised lords behind._

_Three of the four Lords were surprised that a human had spoken up to them and held no fear about her when in the same room with them. Sesshomaru was surprised that Kagome had said that Rin was her daughter, and also that she could calm his blood beast down with no more than just a gentle touch of her hand. He shook his head to get his thoughts back. "Back to business." He said to get the other lords attention._

_End Flashback_

He held respect for her since that day. She had acted that of a lady of the house and that is when he told everyone at his castle to treat her as such. And since that day he held some feeling for her too, but those feels shall remain with him. He didn't know what it was about that woman, but something had just drown him to her. She was different from the other humans and mikos, he know of her coming from another time but he didn't thing that was it.

It was well after dark and Rin was already in bed, some servants still cleaning up the castle and doing there duty. Kagome walked through the garden and looked at all the flowers and trees. She let out a small sigh as she made her way to the back of the garden to where the river pond was. "I've really missed this place." She said a she sat down next to the pond. She saw a lotus blossom in the pond and pulled it out. She was letting the water drip off of the flower she looked down into the pond. She started thinking about all the stuff that Inuyasha was doing; calling her weak, stupid, saying how much Kikyo is better than her. She then let a small smile come across her face as a certain demon lord came to her mind. 'He's treated me with the up most respect since I've been here. Much better than Inuyasha.' She thought as she took the lotus blossom and placed it in her hair right above her left ear.

"He is gentle in his own way. And he does care a lot for Rin…" Kagome let out a small chuckle. "Even if he doesn't show it a lot." She then laid down on her back and looked up at the moon, lost in her own thoughts. 'He's eyes have become more gentler, maybe since he cares for Rin, then maybe…' She shook her head, "What am I thinking. He doesn't care for me, I'm just the person who keeps Rin out of his hair for him and to teach her manners." Kagome let out a sigh as she rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her right elbow and played with the water with her left hand. "I guess that's all I can ever do at this moment….Dream about love."

Sesshomaru landed in the garden and looked around at the plants in the moon light. He took in a deep breath and was surprised to find that Kagome was in the garden. He looked around the garden and followed her scent to the pond. He stopped a few feet from the pond and just looked at the scene in front of him.

Kagome was laying on her left arm facing up at the sky, bathing in the moon light. Her black hair pooled around her with the lotus blossom still in her hair. The deep purple kimono cover every inch of her body excepted for her bare feet and hands. Her skin just seemed to glow in the moon light. A soft gentle sigh left her lips as she turned on her right side, facing Sesshomaru. She slowly blinked her eyes open, she sat up and looked around a little bit before she caught sight of Sesshomaru. Her eyes went wide when she say him and she stood up quickly but she stepped on the hem of the kimono and was about to fall back wards into the pond.

Before she fell to far back a strong arm caught her around the waist. "You should be more careful when getting up." Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her and she gave him a smile as she push off of him to stand on her own.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she turned around and gave a small bow with her head. "I guess that I stayed in the garden just a little to long…I had not meant to fall asleep." She gave him a shy smile and a small blush.

"Why were you in the garden this late?" He asked in a monition voice. His face showing no emotion.

"After I had put Rin to sleep I had yet to become tired, so I came out here to thing. I must have fallen asleep." Kagome gave him a smile, 'Yeah, I feel asleep waiting up to see you.' She added to herself.

"It is late." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the sky. "We will talk in the morning." He looked back down at her tired face. "Head to bed, you need your rest."

"Yes my Lord." Kagome bowed to him and walked inside of the castle and down the hall to the room that was next to Rin's. When she entered the room, she changed out of the kimono into some sleeping cloths and laid down on the bed. "Why do I always have feelings for the ones that will never return them?" She asked herself before she turned over and went sleep.

After Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away and into the castle he let out a small sigh and headed in after her down the hall. 'At lest I got to see her before she went to bed.' He thought to himself as he walked down the hall. He was stopped when he heard Kagome talking. ' "Why do I always have feelings for the ones that will never return them?" ' He was kind of surprise to say the lest. He continued down the hall to his room that was two doors down from the girls. After he was in his room and he removed all his armor and swords, he also removed his top before he laid down on his futon. 'Was she talking about Inuyasha again? Or someone else?' He thought to him self before he closed his eyes to rest for a few hours.


	3. NOTE

I am really sorry about the lack of updates on this story. My computer is having some problems and I'm hoping that it will be fixed very soon. Again I'm really sorry about this.


	4. Chapter 3

Inuyasha walked around the edge of the forest that came to the clearing where the bone eaters well was, the only way that Kagome had back to her time and the only way for her to come back to him. He let out a small growl and he walked over to the well. "It's been two months now…She should have been back by now." He stopped when he stood right in front of the well, getting ready to jump in but stopped. "She did say that she was going to be gone for a lot longer." He then let out a growl of frustration. "But we need to get the shards before Naraku does."

"Inuyasha…" A calm, but dead voice called out to him from the edge of the forest; the other side that he had came from.

As Inuyasha look toward were the voice had come from he was some what shocked to see a long black haired figure wearing a priestess kimono walking out toward him. "Ki…Kikyo?" Inuyasha took a few steps towards her and stop when he had taken about 5 steps away from the well. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprisingly, then he shook his head to get his thoughts cleared. Ever time she was around his head seemed to get all fuzzy. "Shouldn't you be out looking for you next victims?" He spoke in a harsh tone as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But…my dear Inuyasha, I only came to see if you were alright." Kikyo walked towards him and when she was close enough she placed a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she touched him and took two steps back.

"Why should I believe you? The last couple of time you came around you tried to kill Kagome to get the other part of your soul back." He huffed with an angry look on his face, but his face seemed to soften when he saw the hurt on her face. He hasn't seen hurt on her face since before she died. He walked up towards her. "Kikyo…what is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure that Kagome hasn't hurt you in her betrayal." She spoke with a gentleness that she did not have and she sounded sad.

"Kagome is at her home, and what are you talking about? Kagome hasn't betrayed me." Inuyasha almost sounded concern.

Kikyo looked Inuyasha in the eyes with such sadness, "That's just it my dearest. She hasn't been to her home in some time now. She's been here."

Inuyasha raised an eye brow at this and grew a little angry as he stepped away from her. "What are you talking about?" He took a few more steps away from her. "What do you mean that she's been here?"

"She never went to her home. She's…" Kikyo looked down at the grown. "She's been with Sesshomaru." She never moved from where Inuyasha had left her. "All those times that you thought that she was at her home she has been with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha started to growl at her, "Your laying!" He spat at her. "She would never do that to me." He walked back to the well. "You're just trying to trick me again. You're trying to get me to leave Kagome. Well, It's not going to work this time." He now stood on the edge of the well.

"What I speak is the truth, my dearest Inuyasha. I had just thought that you knew by now." She looked at him with pleading eyes of sorrow.

"I shall find out myself, and when I find you in your lays again I will kill you." He spat before he jumped down the well. But there was one thing that he missed when he jumped into the well, and that was the wicked evil gleam in her eyes.

"Oh my dearest little Inuyasha, you shall be mine once more." She laughed as she went to the near by spring and awaited for Inuyasha return.

After the glow of the well died down Inuyasha wasted no time as he jumped straight out of the well and head for the tree that was just out side of Kagome's room. When he reached her window he saw that her room was a little different then it use to be, but he also saw that she wasn't there. He opened her window and jumped into her room and he noticed that Kagome's scent was faint. "Guess I should go look around and see where she is." He said as he walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a midnight blue shirt and a black baseball cap.

Inuyasha went and got changed in the bath room; after he was done changing his clothes he took his feudal era cloths back to Kagome's room and placed them on her bed, then he braided his hair, like Kagome showed him, before he put the cap on. He walked out of Kagome's room and down the stairs. He noticed that no one was home, but he did find that Kagome's grandfather's scent was on the temple grounds. He walked outside and sniffed around till he found Souta's scent.

He followed Souta's scent to an apartment building that was about a few miles outside of the main city. He followed Souta's scent up to one of the doors and knocked. He waited for a little bit, he was about to knock again when he heard foot steps and the door knob turn.

A young boy about 10 years of age, with short black hair and glasses, answered the door. When he opened the door he looked Inuyasha up and down with a strange and bored looked, after a few minute the boy finally spoke. "Can I help you?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah I'm looking for Souta. Is he here?" He asked, knowing that Souta was here.

"He might be," the boy looked Inuyasha up and down again till he came back to look into Inuyasha's eyes, "I'll go see if he's here." The boy then shut the door and walked back into the apartment to 'look' for Souta. After a few minutes, a 14 year old Souta opened the door. Souta had longer hair now, that came down to his shoulders and the top of his head now came up to Inuyasha's chest.

Souta gave Inuyasha a worried looked, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Is everything alright with Kagome?" There was an urgency in his voice when he spoke.

'It seems that she hasn't come home. Oh Kamii I still hope this is just part of Kikyo's sick joke.' He looked at Souta and just smiled a little, "No, she's fine. We just had another fight and I came straight here thinking that she came home; guess she's in the village."

"You would tell me if anything was wrong….wouldn't you Inuyasha?"

"Of course kid." Inuyasha said as he fluffed up Souta's hair. "I'll see you around kid." With that said, Inuyasha turned around and walked out of the apartment building and walked back to the well.

Kikyo sat next to the spring and worked on her mind binding spell that she was planning to use on Inuyasha when he got back, she's tried it before but it only worked for just a little bit. Kikyo smiled at her self as the spell grew in power. "This should last a little longer than that last one." As she slowing faded the spell in to her hand, so she didn't have to call up the spell again, she heard the snap of a twig and turned around quickly to find Inuyasha. "Why Inuyasha, you're back so soon. I take it that you didn't find Kagome,… did you?" She said as she walked up to Inuyasha. As she got closer to him she noticed that his eyes seemed almost distained. "Inuyasha?" She asked in a worried tone, she went to place the back of her hand on his face when he grabbed her wrist. She tried pulling away but couldn't. "Inuya…"

"Take me to her." Inuyasha said in a cold, dead voice.

It took Kikyo just a few second to figure out what it was that Inuyasha wanted. "O….Okay." Inuyasha then let got of her wrist and she called her soul reapers to her. She and Inuyasha got on the soul reaper and flew to Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome and Rin were outside sitting under the _Takizakura _tree with books and strolls. "Good job Rin, your reading at my level now. You still need a little work on your math, but then again so do I." They both laughed. Kagome then stood up, "Alright Rin, you finish up this page of math problems and I'll be right back."

"Yes Mother." Rin said as she started on the page of problems.

Kagome as told Rin about a month and half ago to call her mom, for she has always thought of her as her own daughter. As Kagome when to the door that lead to the kitchen she saw LiLi, a panther demoness. "LiLi, Rin is out in the garden doing her school work. I need you to go keep and eye on her for me."

"Yes milady." LiLi said before she headed out to the garden.

She smiled as she watched LiLi head towards Rin. She then turned back to the doors that lead to the kitchen. As she walked in she saw everyone busy getting ready for tonight's dinner. She looked around till she found the main cook Jina, who was a white tiger demoness. "Good after noon Jina." Kagome said as she walked over to her.

Jina looked up to Kagome and smile, "After noon Lady Kagome, how can I be of service to you today?"

"I just need a small little snack for Rin and myself. You know, just something to tide us over till dinner is ready."

"Oh of course milady." Jina set about getting everything together for Kagome and Rin. It took her about five minutes for her to get everything together, she even put it in a nice little basket for her. "Here you are milady." She said as she walked over to Kagome and handed her the basket.

Kagome, still smiling as she always does, took the basket. "Thank you Jina." And she walked back out towards the garden. When she reached the garden she gave LiLi a nod and walked towards Rin as LiLi left back to her main post. "Rin…I got us a snack."

Rin put her quill and paper down on the bench and when over to Kagome and sat under a different tree to eat.

Inuyasha saw Kagome down in Sesshomaru's garden, he watched everything that she did. He staid there in the sky on Kikyo's soul reaper, invisible to everyone, till he saw Kagome come back to the garden with some food for herself and the child. He just lowered his head and spoke in a dead tone, "Lets go back."

Kikyo just nodded her head and the soul reapers took them back towards the spring.

On there way back to the spring Inuyasha started to think on why Kagome was at Sesshomaru's castle. 'Sesshomaru probably kidnapped her, or she made a deal with him. But why would she make a deal with _him_!?' After they had landed and Inuyasha was on the ground again, he walked over to spring and looked down in the water. "How long?" He asked, still in a dead tone.

"What?" Kikyo asked, a little confused with the question that just came out of no where.

"How long has she been with him?" He asked, thinking that there was something more than just a deal.

"Two years…" Kikyo spoke in a soft voice. After she said that she saw that Inuyasha had clinched his fist and there was now blood running down to the ground from in between his fingers, panting the ground a crimson color.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone…I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally get this chapter up and running……If some of you know what HollowCon is then you know that I was pretty busy with my costume and to add to it all I had a sick baby on my hands, but I have already started up on Chp. 5 and it should be up in a week or so., hopefully sooner. Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Kikyo walked over towards Inuyasha slowly, "Inuyasha?" She asked a little worried and scared. When she finally made her way to his side she placed a hand on his should. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" She leaned a little forward, trying to see his face, what she saw scared her; his eyes were starting to turn red, but they only had a hint of pink in them at the moment.

"Why would Kagome do this to me? I would give my life for her and now she's with _him_." Inuyasha whispered, but spat the last word.

Kikyo was starting to have enough of this 'pity me, I've lost my whole life' of this child copy of her from the future. She grabbed Inuyasha's other should and turned him to look at her. "Inuyasha, look at me." She said sternly and waited for him to look at her till she spoke again. "My dearest Inuyasha, don't you see? She was only sent her to watch over you till of my return. But since she was the one to shatter the Shikon Jewel she will have to stay till her job of putting it back together is done, and once that is done me and you will have our lives back." She noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were turning back to normal.

"But everyone says that you shouldn't even be here now." He rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "But here you are, though only in claw form, with me now. An once Kagome has finished the jewel I will wish that you were once again amongst the living." He leaned down and kissed Kikyo on the lips with angry passion and she returned his kiss with her own needy passion.

Once they broke for air Kikyo called the spell back to her hands and placed bother of her hands on his temples, her hands glowed a dark blue and Inuyasha's eyes unfocused. "Don't tell anyone what you saw tonight and come to me when I call for you, not matter what your doing."

"Yes my love." Inuyasha spoke blankly. Kikyo just smiled evilly as she removed her hands from his head and let out a small evil laugh.

"I miss Kagome." Shippo said as he walked into Kaete's hut. He walked over to a small pallet that was in the back of the hut and laid down to rest for the night.

"We all miss Kagome Shippo, but we just can't just over to her time and go see her." Said Sango as she walked over to the fire to start making dinner for everyone.

"I know but I still miss her." Shippo said and rolled over to face the hut wall. '_When will you came back for me mom?'_

Miroku walked into the hut followed by Kaede. "We haven't found many Lady Kaede, but three. And Inuyasha hasn't been all that much of help here as of late." Miroku took a seat next to Sango. He saw that she was busy with the cooking so he started to move his hand towards her but.

"Your hand better be reaching for the bowls Miroku, for if it's not you will be sleeping till next week." Sango spoke, never taking her attention away from the food.

Miroku laughed a little nervously as he reached and grabbed the bowls and saw Kaede shaking her head a little bit.

"So where be Inuyasha now?" Kaede asked; but before anyone could answer the her, the door to the hut opened and Inuyasha walked in, shutting the door back, an walked over to a corning in the hut and huffed himself on the ground.

"What be troubling ye Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, a little concerned about the way he walked in and sat himself down.

"Nothing old woman, just leave me alone." Inuyasha snapped at her before he leaned his head against his knee.

"INUYAHSA!" Miroku and Sango snapped at him at once. After taking a few deep breaths, Miroku spoke to him. "Inuyasha, your rudeness was not need towards Lady Kaede. She simple asked what was wrong."

"What's wrong with me doesn't concern any of you, so but out Miroku." Inuyasha just stood back up and started walking out of the hut.

"Where are you going now?" Sango asked as she started to put the soup into the bowls for everyone.

"That doesn't concern you either." An he stormed out of the hut and made his way up to The God Tree. "Why can't people just leave me alone."

"I don't know…" came a small voice that made Inuyasha jump around, "maybe because people just care about you."

"Shippo, just leave me alone." Inuyasha snapped at him while Shippo still walked up towards him.

"So…you where out with her again, weren't you!" Shippo snapped at him as he came a few feet from standing in front of Inuyasha; Shippo's head now came up to Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha just lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"I don't have to answer to you kit." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his back to Shippo and continued to

"You're hurting her you know." Shippo said as he followed Inuyasha. They both stopped when they reached the well. Shippo let out a small chuckle, "Kagome loves and the only thing that you can give her back for it is by going out and rutting around with some dead whore." He spat out, but before he knew what had happened he was laying on his back with four bleeding claw marks on the left side of his face.

"You will watch your mouth when you speak of my Kikyo." Inuyasha growled at him. He turned to walk away from the madness, before something bad happened, but was stopped by Shippo's words.

"I will kill you if you hurt Kagome again Inuyasha." He said as he picked himself up off the ground.

Inuyasha just laughed at him. "Bring it on kid." He stood in a fighting stance. "Let see what you got."

"So…" Shippo straighten up and went into his own fighting stance. "You plan on hurting her again. Lets get this over with then." Shippo jump forward at Inuyasha with clawed hands aiming for his head, but he only managed to scratch his arm before Inuyasha landed a blow to his back with his elbow.

Inuyasha just laughed at him…like this some kind of child's game. Shippo came at him again and he only moved to the side again slapped him on the side of the face again. When he picked himself off the ground he used his fox fire that blinded Inuyasha for only just a moment, but that was Shippo needed. Before Inuyasha could get his sight back he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and let out a howl of pain before he slashed at what and hit him and his claws landed on Shippo's arm.

Shippo jumped back from Inuyasha and grabbed at his arm; blood dripped down his arm and past fingers to color the ground crimson. He couldn't thing straight now, he ran head on and just started to attack Inuyasha without thinking.

Sesshomaru was out checking his lands with some annoyance at having to do so. He would rather be at his castle where a certain woman would be waiting for his return. He like how she would stay up still his return home. He loved to see her brown eyes…'_Wait…love? I respect her, but do I love her?'_ But before his thought could think any further on the matter he saw a big flash of light coming from the direction that Kagome's home is in, and he recognized the flash of light to be the 'Wind Scar'. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh, "What are you up to now little brother." He said as he changed his direction and headed towards the well.

As Sesshomaru reached the well he noticed the scared lands but also noticed that Inuyasha was now where in site. He landed where the attack ended. The smell of blood was very strong. There was a small sound of pain coming from behind him, from inside of the woods. He followed the sound and found something that sickened him. There before him was the fox child that Kagome traveled with and thought of as her own pup. He kneeled down to the kit, "Who is responsible for this?" He asked in his icy tone.

Shippo had a hard time breathing, Inuyasha's attack hit him right in the chest and he was loosing a lot of blood, and wasn't heal fast enough. "In…" Shippo started to cough up blood, "u…" more coughing, "Yasha." He rolled over to his side, trying to push himself up but the cough stopped him. His vision started to blear. "Mom…ma." He barely breathed out before his world went black.

Sesshomaru growled when he heard that Inuyasha was the one who heard the kit. _'Kagome's not going to like this.'_ He picked the kit up and focused his energy to form his demon cloud around his feet and flew back to the castle as fast as he could.

"Lady Kagome, Rin is asleep for the night." A female Inu demoness said with a bow. She looked up from her bow when Kagome didn't answer her back. Kagome was walking the floor. This was unlike her. "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome stopped pacing and faced the door way where the Inu demoness was standing. "Oh…Kyle, I didn't hear you." She smiled at the demoness. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes milady. Miss Rin is asleep for the night and everything else is quiet." Kyle watched as Kagome walked over to the window and walked out onto the stone balcony. She followed her, only to the window door opening. "Is there something wrong Lady Kagome?"

Kagome just sighed as she turned around slowly to looked at Kyle. "Something just doesn't feel right Kyle. Something hasn't felt right almost all day and it has only started to really get to me." She turned back around to look out at the gardens. "I just wish that I knew what it was that's bugging me." She whispered. There was a pain feeling in her heart and she couldn't just shrug it off any longer, she turned around and walked passed Kyle to outside of the room and down the hall to were Rin's room was. The whole while Kyle was just following her. Kagome peaked into Rin's room and saw that she was fine, nothing wrong with her. _'That only means one other. But how can I get back to him.' _Kagome turned back around and almost walked right into Kyle. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kyle started to follow Kagome down the hall to the gardens. "Would you like some tea milady?" Kagome just gave Kyle a nod of her head and she was off to the kitchen.

Kagome walked the garden till she came to the little pond that was at the back of the garden and her heart ached even more. "Oh my poor little Shippo, what is wrong." She let out a soft sigh and looked into the water. "Inuyasha, I sewer…You can't just keep that temper of yours down." She sat down next to the pond and played with the water with her hand. She pulled her hand from the pond and placed it in her lap with her other hand and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. _'Maybe if tried to clear my head I'll feel a little better.'_ Kagome thought as she took in another deep breath. As she slowly let out her he breath her aura calmed and her powers spread along the lands.

As her powers roamed the lands, it touched ever plant, demon, and human alike but it didn't hurt the demons, they only felt a wave of power. _'Everything seems to be fine with the lands'_ As her powers stretched out to the well she didn't like what she felt. _'Something not right_ _near the well.'_ she opened her eyes and stood up. She started to walk back to the castle to her room to pack to go back home when she felt Sesshomaru's power. _'Something is defiantly not right. Why is Sesshomaru back form his rounds early.'_ Kagome ran to where she new Sesshomaru would land, but by the time that she got there now one was there.

Something felt off as she looked around at the ground and saw blood. She picked up the front her of her kimono and ran to the medical wing. As she got closer to the medical wing she heard people shouting at one another to get this and that. She slowed her pace and by the time that she was ten feet from the door the smell of blood was strong, even for her. A pang in her heart was pulling her to the medical room, _'Shippo?!'_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_Kagome ran the rest of the way to the room and pushed the door open. When she looked around the room all she saw was a bunch of healers around a bloody body that was laying on a bed and that Sesshomaru was no where in the room. She was about to move to the bed and see what she could do to help till one of the healers moved and she saw who was on the bed. __'Oh god……Shippo!'_ Kagome couldn't seem to remove herself from the door way while tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She watched as healers ran back and fort, trying to stop the bleeding and trying to clean the blood off of him. As she watched what was going on she didn't even noticed anyone else around her. _'Oh my Shippo, why did I leave you alone with him. I knew he couldn't protect you from harm… This is all my fault.'_

Inuyasha walked around the woods till he came to a hot spring. His eyes seemed to be out of focus as he sat down next to the spring.

"Inuyasha." A soft voice called from the far side of the hot spring. As Inuyasha looked up at the voice Kikyo walked around the hot spring to stand in front of him. "You were a very good boy back there." She said as she kneeled down in front of him and pulled a small vial rapped in a cloth out from her kimono and held it out to him. "Now, I want you to take this and use it on Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha slowly reached out and grabbed the vial from Kikyo. "Yes my love." Kikyo let out a low laugh as she ran her fingers threw his bangs while he just sat there in a dazes.

After Sesshomaru took Shippo to the healers he jumped out the window to go to the garden where he smelled Kagome but she wasn't there. As he walked back to the castle Kyle, his head servant was walking out to the garden with tea. "Where is Lady Kagome?" He said with his icy tone.

Kyle stopped in her steps and looked up at Sesshomaru, "I was just bringing her some tea to calm her. If she's not in the garden then she must be in the castle."

With that said, Sesshomaru ran into the castle and up to the Medical wing. He came to a halt when he saw Kagome standing in the door way of the room that Shippo was in. He walked up to her and stood behind her while he watched the healers do their jobs. After a while he looked down at Kagome, "Kagome," He spoke her name softly but with a cold side to it. He watched as Kagome slowly turned to look up at him as she leaned herself on the door frame. He looked into her light brown eyes that where threatening to shed tears. "I think you should wait in your room." Her eyes widen for a few seconds. "I'll come get you when they have finished with the kit." He leaned a little back when Kagome's eyes seem to darken and harden. Her light brown eyes almost seemed to turn a dark green, but he did take a step back when Kagome growled at him. _'Did she just growl at me? Wait,… Humans don't growl like that.'_

"I'll will not be leaving my pups side." Kagome said with a cold and deadly tone. She folded her arms across her chest as she just watched the healers work over her son. _'I will find out what happened to Shippo, and when I do they are dead.'_

Sesshomaru took a step back from Kagome after she turned back around because she was still growling very dangerously. He has already seen first hand what will happen if you come between an angry mother and her child.

"What do you know about this?" Kagome asked him, still with her cold tone.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that she wouldn't see. He straightened up and to those few steps back to Kagome and stood next to her at the door of the room. "Your friends must have been in a battle." He stole a look at Kagome from the corner of his eye and saw that she was looking at him the same way, he looked back at the kit. "I saw the Wind Scar while I was scouting the lands and went to see what the half breed was having trouble with. By the time I got there all that was left was scared lands." He spoke in his icy tone. At that point he felt Kagome's energy flare around her, but noticed that she kept it in check. _'She's getting better at that.'_

Kagome balled her fist up while her arms where still across her chest. "How could they…" She whispered threw bared teeth. "How could they just leave him." She watched the healers leave the room and watched as one of them asked Sesshomaru down the hall to speak to him. Kagome took a deep breath to calm her aura before she walked over to Shippo's side. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed her other hand on top of his. "Oh my poor little Shippo, why would they leave you out there?" She whispered in a soft, sad, motherly tone. She moved her hand from his and ran her hand up and down his chest.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room to see Kagome soothing the kit. He walked over to her and just looked down at the kit while he spoke. "The healer says that they have done everything that they can, but his demonic energy is going to have to heal the rest."

"The rest?" Kagome looked up at him with soft light brown eyes.

'_I must have been seeing things earlier.'_ "Yes…They can't get to the bleeding that's on the inside."

She looked back to Shippo and for the first time saw the scar that was on his chest and on the side of his face. Kagome's eyes widen in horror. _'It couldn't be…He would have been cut in half.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Shippo moaned in pain. Kagome placed a hand on his head, "Shhhh…I'm here Shippo."

"M…Mom…ma?" Shippo tried to open his eyes but is was to painful so he just pressed his eyes shut.

Kagome smile a sad but sweet smile. "Yeah baby, momma's here." She ran her fingers through his hair again as she tried to calm his pain. It seemed to work for he fell back to sleep with in minutes. Without a seconds thought she placed both hand onto Shippo's chest and her hands started to glow a light pink. Shippo started to glow white.

Sesshomaru stepped back to the door way to get out of the line of fire for he didn't know what Kagome was doing. After a few minutes the glow around the kits body faded, as did the glow around Kagome's hands. He knew what she had done when she heard that the kit's breath was better; she had healed him in a way that his healers could not.

Shippo opened his eyes slowly and Kagome's warm, soft brown eyes where the first thing that he saw and then he saw her warm smile. "Mom?" He whispered to himself. Then he caught Sesshomaru's scent and he jumped off the bed and stood between Kagome and Sesshomaru and let out a low growl.

Before Sesshomaru could act on this Kagome smacked Shippo on the back of his should. "Shippo, you need to lay down, you still need rest to gather your strength." Kagome walked in front of Shippo in hi line of sight of Sesshomaru with her arms crossed over her chest.

"But…It's Lord Sessho…" Shippo was cut off with a wave of Kagome's hand as she moved her hands to her hips.

"Yes…And it was Lord Sesshomaru who brought you hear and had you healed." Her eyes where stern. "If it wasn't for him you would be dead right now." She turned her back to Shippo and walked passed Sesshomaru to the hall way. "You're getting as back as Inuyasha, I swear." She said as she walked down the hall.

Shippo's eyes widen at Kagome's last comment. He shook his head to get his thoughts back and he looked to Sesshomaru and bowed to him. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for saving my life…and bringing my mother to me." He straightened himself up and looked at Sesshomaru as he nodded at him, letting him know that he was welcomed and that he may leave. An that's just what he did, he ran after Kagome and caught up with her in the garden under a Sakura Tree. "Kagome?"

"I thought I was going to lose you back there." Kagome said as she sat down under the tree and looked up at the sky. "I know that I'm not your real mother, but it felt like I was losing my own child." The tears that had been threatening to come out for hours now had finally started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Shippo." She cried.

Shippo ran the rest of the way to Kagome and fell down to his knees in front of her an embraced her in a hug as tears ran down his face. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Yes I do…I have failed in protecting you like I said I would." She took deep breaths to get herself back under control.

"There was nothing that you could have done this time, I was trying to protect you and I got hurt. I wasn't strong enough." Shippo placed his forehead on Kagome's shoulder and breathed in her scent, but it was confusing. He pulled back from her at arms length and looked at her. She was wearing a kimono and she smelt like Sesshomaru has been lingering around her for a good while. "Kagome?" He waited for her took at him. "How long was I out?"

Kagome just looked at him a little confused with the question but then it hit her on what he was asking._ 'He must have smelled Sesshomaru on me.'_ She looked away from Shippo in shame. "I am the one who betrayed you Shippo. I have more to apologize for than anyone."

"Mom? What are you talking about?" He let go of her shoulders and placed his hands in his lap and just looked at her.

"Shippo, I've been here the whole time that I've been away from you and everyone else." She looked over at Shippo when she was done and saw the hurt look on his face, but he didn't run from her; he only sat down on his butt to let her continue. "And I've been coming to Sesshomaru's castle a lot in the last two years." Shippo started to stand up and looking at her with disbelief. "But you must understand that I was needed here or else I wouldn't have come."

"You were needed here?!" Shippo shouted and he looked at her sternly. "You were needed with us…with me!" He started pacing back and forth and running his fingers through his hair; which made Kagome noticed that his hair was down and pulled back, and it looked a little better that way. "And here I was trying to protect you from Inuyasha and I almost get killed by him and I come to find out that you were here with him…"

Kagome stood up and spoke to Shippo in a calm soft voice. "Shippo, Rin needed me. And look at yourself, if I had not have left you would you have become this strong? It was hard enough for me to leave the group to take care of Rin, but it was even harder to leave and lie to you. It was for your own good that I left you alone for so long…I can't always be there for you Shippo." Shippo stopped his pacing and just looked at her as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Now that the sun is coming up, if you don't mind, I have something that I have to do." Kagome then walked back to the castle and walked through a door that lead to the sleeping chambers.

Shippo walked over to the tree and jut slumped down the tree and sat on the ground, trying to process everything that had just been said. Didn't even move when Sesshomaru walked up to him. "Did I just lose another mother?" He asked out loud, not meaning to.

"No Kit, you did not." Sesshomaru said coldly. "She's letting you grow up. Think about it, if she had been with you this whole time would have grown this strong?" With that Sesshomaru walked back into the castle.

Kagome went to her room and changed from her Kimono into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She took a ribbon and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. After she was done with her hair she moved over to a corning in the room where her bow and quiver of arrows were and put them on. As she made her way to the door Kyle stopped in front of her door.

"Milady…" Kyle gave a small bow. "You are up early today. Is there anything that I may get for you?"

Kagome gave her a small smile, "Yes there is something that you can do for me." She waited till Kyle looked up to her. "I need you to keep and eye on Rin for me… I will be gone for a few days, maybe a week."

"Yes milady." Kyle walked away, onto her normal daily routine.

Kagome walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's study and knocked on the door. "Enter." Came Sesshomaru's cold emotionless tone. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. She only took a few steps towards him and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"What is it that you want and why are you wearing those? Are you leaving already?" Sesshomaru asked with out looking up at her.

"Yes I'm leaving, but only for a little while." She took a deep breath before asking her question. "I was needing to know if it will be alright if Shippo staid here till my return. If not, then I'll bring him with me." She stood there, waiting for his answer.

"The Kit my stay till your return, he will keep Rin occupied while you are gone." Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and walked around it to stand in front of Kagome. "I do know believe you should leave so soon though, not in your weakened state."

Kagome raised a brow to him, "What are you talking about? I'm no weaken state." She snapped at him.

"Yes you are. You used a considerable amount of energy healing the Kit." He saw the confused look on Kagome's face. _'She doesn't remember using her powers to heal him'_

"I still need to get more books and learning materials from my home." Kagome said, trying to get out of there before Rin got up. "She has already surpassed what I had brought for her to learn."

"Very well then." He walked back around his desk and sat down and went back to work. "Take Ah an Uh with you."

Kagome bowed to him. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She straightened up and left Sesshomaru's study to go find Ah an Uh.

Shippo walked around the castle looking for Kagome, but he couldn't find her. So he followed Sesshomaru's scent down a hall from where he found Kagome's room that she had been staying in. When Shippo stopped in front of a door he knocked. "Enter." He heard Sesshomaru say. He entered the room and looked around till he saw Sesshomaru sitting at a desk. Shippo was a little scared but he stood up straight. "Do you know where Kagome's at?" Shippo didn't get an answer and he was getting a little mad. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes Kit I did…" Sesshomaru said as he sighed deeply. "Your mother has gone back to her home for a while."

"WHAT!!!!??" Sesshomaru looked up at Shippo a little surprised. "You let her go alone?" Shippo started to run both his hands through his hair.

"You mother is very capable of handling the half breed young kit." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his paper work.

"I'm not worried about that damn dog." Shippo shouted, catching Sesshomaru's attention. "I'm worried about that fucking whore that's with him." Shippo jumped to the door and ran out down the hall but was stopped when Sesshomaru moved in front of him. "Out of my way."

"You are to stay here." He said, leaving no room for Shippo to argue with. "I will go after your mother to make sure that she has made it safely to her home." Before Shippo could blink, he was gone.

It was a little after noon when Kagome finally landed at the edge of he clearing to the well. She jumped off of Ah an Uh and petted both of them good-bye. It was very quiet as she made her way towards the well and she had a bad felling about it. She heard an arrow cut threw the air and she jumped to the side and pulled her bow around her head and notched an arrow and shot it in the direction that the other arrow had come from.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome snapped as she watched for Kikyo to come out of the woods.

Kikyo came out of the wood with her bow across her back and with a wicked sly smile. "I don't want anything from you…but I wouldn't mind taking my soul back though."

"It's not your soul anymore Kikyo." Kagome smile her own little sly smile while still hold the arrow pointed at Kikyo's chest. "But I would like to get the rest of my soul back from you. But I'm not sure if I want it back, not after you have tainted it with you whoring yourself around with Naraku and Inuyasha." Her arrow started to glow a little pink with purple energy swirling around it.

Kikyo growled at her and pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow and fired it at Kagome, who dodged it again and shot her own arrow at her. Kikyo tried to jump out of the way but Kagome's arrow seem to be flying a bit faster than her own and the arrow caught her in the arm and she let out a scream as she dropped he bow and tried to pull the arrow out of her arm. "INUYASHA!!" She hollered as she ripped the arrow out and through it on the ground.

Kagome already had another arrow notched an ready to fire, but was a little surprised when she heard Kikyo yelling for Inuyasha. With in seconds, Inuyasha was in the clearing with his sword; ready to fight and at Kikyo's side no less. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She got no answer from him, but got a laugh out of Kikyo.

"He's here, obeying his master." She smiled as she ran her hand, of her good arm, up and down Inuyasha's back; petting him. "You don't need Tetsusaiga for the girl my pet, put it away." With a dazed look, Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away an just bared his claws and teeth at Kagome. "Kill her." Kikyo whispered and Inuyasha was gone with a red blur.

Kagome let out a small yelp as she saw Inuyasha heading for her and shot her arrow at him, but it only when threw his should and he didn't flinch. Kagome tried running and notching another arrow at the same time, _'This is harder than it looks on T.V.'_ She jumped to the side and turned around and shot at Inuyasha again only cut his arm a little. She fell back as Inuyasha was about to strike her down, _'God I'm stupid.'_ "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground just at Kagome's feet. As she stood back up she looked around for Kikyo as Inuyasha just groaned into the ground. "Where did you go hiding now?" Kagome asked a little angrily as she notched another arrow, looking around for Kikyo. When she didn't see her or feel her aura she continued to the well and jumped in, still with a notched arrow.

Kikyo watched as Kagome jumped down the well and watched the light of the wells power glow and fade, and then she felt Sesshomaru's energy. _"Come Inuyasha."_ She watched a Inuyasha pulled himself up from the ground and walk to were she was. _'I'll get you next time my little bitch.'_ She then turned from the field as Sesshomaru land, with Inuyasha following behind her.

When Kagome was back in her own time she slid down the wall of the well and cried as she dropped her bow and arrow. _'He did do it……He did attack Shippo.'_ She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, they where furious and dark green. "You will pay Inuyasha, rather by my hands or another, you will pay." She growled her vow before she stood up and started her clime out of the well and into her home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru arrived shortly after Kagome had gone down the well. When he landed in the clearing he smelled blood, Inuyasha's blood and blood that smelled of dirt and death. Kagome's blood wasn't no where to be found and he was proud of her. If she had gotten into a fight, she got out well and with out a scratch. That's what he like in a mate, a female who can take care of herself and isn't always in need of her male._ ~What was that about? Kagome? My mate? If I'm thinking this then It's high time I found a mate.~_ Sesshomaru walked around the clearing till he found a really big, sturdy tree and jump up in. ~_I'll just wait here for Kagome's return, sense Ah-Uh have already headed back to the castle~. _He let out a small sigh as his thoughts drifted back to Kagome. ~_Maybe she would be my mate. I've never felt this way about another female before.~_

**Two weeks later**

"Okay mom…" Kagome said as she started for the back door. "Don't forget to mail my last two College Apps." She grabbed her small over the should school bag that was next to the door.

"Alright dear, but be safe and don't for get to be back here in about to see what everyone has said." Yelled her mother from the kitchen

"Okay mom." Kagome was out the door and walked towards the well house. As she started towards the well, something felt off and not right so she ran the rest of the was to the well house.

Inuyasha was told to watch Sesshomaru for the two weeks that he's been up in the tree. He was getting frantic just standing there watching him. A small smile came upon his face when he felt the small tug in the back of his mine. _You may have your fun Inuyasha, but don't kill him._ Kikyo's voice rang his head. He crouched down, getting ready to jump on him when he noticed that he looked a little weak and Inuyasha's smile grew. _~He probable hasn't slept since Kagome's been at his castle.~_ Inuyasha growled and jumped at Sesshomaru but missed.

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha growled, he looked down from his tree and saw Inuyasha's red glowing eyes and when he saw Inuyasha jump for him he jumped down from the tree and pulled out his sword that seemed to be some what heavier then usual. _~Damn you Inuyasha. I mustn't show him that I'm weak.~_ "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and charged at him with Tetsusaiga in hand. "Is it not clear?" He struck at Sesshomaru but he was deflected by him. He pushed on his sword, trying to push him back. He pulled his sword back and struck again and again. _~Damn it…he's got show his weak spot some where.~_ He thought as she thrashed his sword over and over again at Sesshomaru around the clearing of the well. He smiled when he saw his chance, he hit him in the chest with his elbow and knocked his knee sideways, breaking it, then he stabbed his sword into his should; catching the small side of his heart.

Sesshomaru growled deeply between clinched teeth as he breath heard, when he went to move he couldn't and that's when he saw the smirk on Inuyasha's face. "What…have you…done?" Sesshomaru spoke, almost out of breath.

Inuyasha just chuckled as he watched Sesshomaru's blood fell to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by the throat and started to dig his claws into him as he lend forward and whispered into his brothers ear, "This is for taking what I wanted. This is for turning Kagome against me." Inuyasha chuckled and slammed Sesshomaru's head into the tree before he pulled Tetsusaiga from his brothers chest.

Sesshomaru slid to the ground and tried to get up but stumbled back to the ground with a confused look on his face. _~What is going on? I wasn't this weak before.~ _Sesshomaru thought as he shook his head to get his vision focused, but it didn't seem to work. He tried to stand up again, using his sword to support him up but Inuyasha kicked his sword away and before Sesshomaru could hit the ground, Inuyasha grabbed him by the face and slammed the back of his head into the tree that he was just pinned to. He just growled through his teeth again…not wanting to yell out in pain as his wounds just bleed, _~Why am I not healing?~_

Inuyasha held up his sword, letting the sunlight shine off of it, smiling. "Do you like the little present that Kikyo gave me. It's some of Naraku's poison, I just love the way that it makes my sword shine," Inuyasha grinned as he let Sesshomaru fall once more to the ground that was now covered in most of his brothers blood.

Sesshomaru tried to move, but only succeeded in falling on his stomach and growling as every wound was still bleed and the pain was become intense. He looked in the direction of the well just in time to see the power flow out of it, letting him know that Kagome had made it back. He growled at himself for not being able to protect from Inuyasha now. He shock his head trying to clear his vision. He watched as Kagome started to come out of the well, only to see an image of her fading in and out before he felt a sharp pain in his back that make his cough up blood and his eyes to glaze over……

As Kagome pulled herself out of the well she could breath for the scene before she just couldn't believe. She had just watched Inuyasha plunge his sword into Sesshomaru's back and he wasn't getting up. She pulled her bow from around her back and notched and arrow as she ran towards them. Her arrow glowed a deep bright purple and she let it go as she was just a few feet from Inuyasha and it struck true, right in his back and she heard him scream out in pain as he fell to the ground. She ran the rest of the was to Sesshomaru and kneeled down to him and cradled his head in her lap. "Sesshomaru? Come on now, you need to get up." She heard something cutting air and the through her up about her head and an arrow was stopped around an energy shield. She looked up and saw Kikyo making her way over to Inuyasha, who was just outside of the energy shield

"You bitch…" Kikyo shout another arrow but it was deflected off the shield. She put her bow down when she came over to Inuyasha and pulled the arrow from his back, but the moment that she touched the arrow she let out a scream of pain. "What did you do?" She growled at Kagome, holding her shaking hand, hoping that the pain would go away.

"I have don't nothing but to protect…" Kagome started to say, but was interrupted by Miroku and Sango.

Miroku and Sango came up to the clearing of the well only to see Kikyo kneeling at Inuyasha and Kagome with Sesshomaru's head in her lap. Sango's eyes went wide at that…_~Is what I'm seeing true? But why would she be helping Lord Sesshomaru?~_ "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm find, he's not." Kagome said as she saw Kikyo go for her bow, but Kagome was quicker. She only shot a warning arrow. "Just take him and get out of here Kikyo, or I'll do to you what did to him." Kagome spoke to Kikyo in a dark tone that stopped Sango and Miroku a few steps from her. The next thing that anyone saw was a bunch of soul stealers coming down from the ground and Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone.

Sango tried to get to Kagome but was stopped by some shield. "Um…Kagome, did you do this?"

Kagome looked up to see Sango poking at her shield and she also noticed that she could who was at and what they were doing to her shield. She gave one of her old smiles, "Sorry Sango." She shock her head once and the shield went down. She looked at Sango with strong eyes. "I need Kirara."

Sango was a little confused? "Why?"

"I need to get Sesshomaru to his castle, to his healers." She said errantly.

That's when Miroku noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't healing like he should be. He knelt down to Sesshomaru and he could fell and smell Naraku's poison. "He has Naraku's poison in him." Miroku said sternly.

"What?" Both Kagome and Sango said a once.

"It must have been on the sword…" Kagome whispered to herself as she looked at his wounds before she looked back up to Sango. "Get Kirara now!" She order.

Sango jumped and ran a little distinct before yelling for Kirara.

Kagome put her hands over the wound on Sesshomaru's should.

"What are you doing Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Something." Was the only answer he got out of her and all he could do was watch. Kagome closed her eyes and focused her energy on the poison till she found where it was. She rapped her energy as must of the poison as she could and pulled it to her and into her. When Kagome started to become light headed she stopped.

Miroku saw her sway and jumped up, "Lady Kagome." He watched her catch herself on the tree behind her.

"I'm okay Miroku." Kagome spoke in a weak voice.

At that time Kirara and Sango came up to them. "Kagome, are you alright? You look sick."

"I'm fine." Kagome said as she tried to smile too, but failed. With her hand she called Kirara too her and had Miroku put Sesshomaru onto Kirara back. Kagome pulled herself up by using the tree, but before she could take one step towards Kirara she pulled herself around the tree and got sick. _~It's black? Must be Naraku's poison.~_ She thought as she finally finished getting all the poison out of her system. She straightened up and whipped her face with her long sleeve shirt and tired back around to Miroku and Sango and smile a sweet smile. "I'm much better now, don't worry." And she was too. She hoped onto Kirara's back. "Let's go Kirara." And they were in the air. Leaving Miroku and Sango with confused and worried looks.

When they finally reached the castle it was time for the afternoon meal, _~That means the children will be inside…Good.~_ They landed in the garden and Kagome started yelling out orders and warriors and maidens came rushing out to the gardens and soon they were all in the healing room. She gave orders that the children where not to be in this wing at all and that if any blood was seen or smelled to be cleaned. She never left his side.

A scream of pain was heard through out the forest as Kikyo tried to pull the arrow from Inuyasha's back, after about two hours she finally got the arrow out and she went to the river to let the cold water run over her burning hand. She tore a piece of her bottom robe to rap her hand up with. As she made her way back to Inuyasha he was just wake up.

"Kikyo!" He got up with a grunt, but still made it to her side. "What happen?"

"That bitch is what happened. She shot you with an arrow and it took me two hours to get it out." Kikyo growled at him.

"She…she shot me? But I thought that she loved me?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Hey, remember that she's with Sesshomaru now. She choose him over you. Remember?" Kikyo was getting a little mad that his mind wondered back to her. When she didn't get and answer from him she lost it. She yell both at him and in his head. "INUYASHA!!"

"AAahhhhh…" Inuyasha fell to his knees while holding his head tightly. "I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to let my mind wonder on her for so long…I'm sorry." Tears started to run down Inuyasha's face and he flinch back when Kikyo knelt down to him and ran a gentle hand on his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered before she kissed him and pushed him down to the ground.

"Your going to be mine, now and forever Inuyasha." She said as she took off her top.

"Yes my love." He whispered.

"Now…let your beast take control." She smiled evilly.

"Yes, my love." Inuyasha closed his eyes and his eye snapped open bright red. He grabbed Kikyo and flipped her over to her back and started to nip at her nipples as he started to take her bottoms off and them he undressed himself, all the while he was kissing her deeply.

**Small Lemon.**

A clawed hand slowly snaked it's way up her inner leg till he came to her core and he slowly played with her clit and this 'cause a small gasp from Kikyo and that was all he need to shove his tongue further into her mouth and slid two clawed fingers into her and played around till he found her special spot and then he stated to move his fingers slowly over that spot and with his thum he played with her clit.

He slowly moved his mouth down her neck to her nipples and played with the other breast with his other hand. All the while he just listened to her moans.

He moved himself between her legs and pumped his hand faster inside of her and her moans and breaths of air where become more rapid. He pumped a little harder and he could small blood and he looked down and saw that he was making her bleed, he smirked for she didn't know nor did she care at this moment. Then she let out a ear piercing scream as her inner walls tightened around Inuyasha's fingers; he quickly moved his hand and plunged his man hood into her and she let out a another ear piercing scream, but this time in pain. _~Thanks to the blood, she's nice and wet now.~_ He laughed to himself and pulled Kikyo's legs up to his should and grabbed her hips to hold her up as he moved fast inside of her, going deeper.

Inuyasha's beast growled at himself. _~Not deep enough.~_ He picked her up and moved quickly over to a tree and slammed her back up against the tree. She gave a small grunt of pain as she hit the tree, but she bit her lip when Inuyasha's beast grabbed her upper arms and dug his claws into her and push her deep down onto his man hood. When Inuyasha's beast was sure that he was hitting the very back he started to pump himself inside of her very fast and hard. As she screamed out in pain and tears ran down her face she started to scream for him to stop, he let out a small chuckle as he smiled. "Oh,…not yet my love." He pumped even fast this time and her screams came louder. He pulled her to ground and started to moved faster and faster till all she was doing was screaming and crying in pain. Inuyasha's beast could smell and fell her blood on him and he only wanted more.

He grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her head, very hard, to the left; showing the right side of her neck, she let out a small yelp. He pushed deep inside of her as he came and at the same time pulled her up to him and he bit the right side of her neck an she let out a painfully scared scream.

Kikyo had passed out in his arms and he just laughed as he let her fall to the ground.

**End Lemon**

The sun was starting to set when they were just finishing Sesshomaru's wounds and a Kyle walked up to her and gave a small bow.

"Lady…The children are wonder when they can come see you." Kyle said as she looked over Sesshomaru.

"Not today…it's getting late." Kagome said as she looked out the window and saw how dark it was before she turned and looked at Kyle. "Tell Rin to take Shippo to the study and to work on her math and writing. I will get back to teaching both of them in the morning."

Kyle bowed again to Kagome, "As you wish milady." She said before she was out the door and down the hall.

Kagome turned back to face Sesshomaru. His still had poison inside of him, that's why his wounds weren't healing right. Kagome put her hands over Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes and focused on her energy to find the poison and to pull it to her. She was able to pull a whole lot more out this time, but there was still some that she could get right now. She pulled her hands back and placed a hand on her head and once on her stomach took in slow breath to keep herself from getting sick right there. She placed her head on Sesshomaru's arm and rapped both of her arms around her stomach, still breathing slowly.

The next morning Kyle came up to the healing room to awaken Lady Kagome. "Lady…It's time for the children's studies…Lady." She slowly shock her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kagome raised her head from Sesshomaru's are. Then she remember what all had happened an where she was. "OH…" She jumped up, but sat right back down. "oh…" She held her head.

"Milady, are you alright?" Kyle asked concerned.

"I'll be fine…Tell the kids to go play this morning. I need time to bath and change my cloths." She said as she stood up slowly this time.

"Yes milady." With that Kyle was out the door.

Weakly, Kagome made her way down the hall to the bedchambers and to her bathing area. She sighed deeply as she slid into the warm water. Her mind kept wondering up to Sesshomaru, who was still deep in sleep. _~Oh Sesshomaru, you have to make it through this, you just have to. Rin needs you, your people need you. I…need you. My hearts just started to grow for you and heal from Inuyasha. You can't leave me now.~_ She smiled to herself when she finally came to term with what was going on in her head and heart.


End file.
